wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkened horrors
Prologue :Fern didn’t care how long he had been flying, he didn’t even want to look back. All he cared was that he was away from everything. The Hivewings, the jungle, Pantala as a whole. He had known the SilkWings and Hivewings ‘legendary’ Clearsight, pfft. She was a dragon, like everyone else. He was done with Belladonna, she couldn’t even treat her own brother right. Let alone her husband or daughter. He could still see the shadow of Pantala over the ocean. He occasionally wondered if Hemlock even had a mind, or was Belladonna flipping a switch in his head to do what she says? It didn’t matter. He’d bet he’d see leafwings come flying overhead. He grinned, he was away from Wasp, the other mind. He glanced down at the ocean Fern stretched his leaf shaped wings, Fern grumbled. He flew closer to the water, he squinted. examing the water for food, he could see a storm up ahead oh no, not today. He thought. Fern could see an island, a small one. He could rest on it.. Or use his leafspeak. Fern opened his wings, he told Himself to keep flying, he saw a lightning bolt hit in front of him. He stopped short.. and everything went black.... ”Wow! Look at his wings.. they’re leaf Shaped!” ”He looks like a sea-rain hybrid!” ”shut up, Shamebringer!” Fern opened his eyes. He must have been dreaming. was he still on Pantala? he looked up, and saw 2 dragon, they were awfully dark in color. and their wings were the weirdest thing, they had two wings, with stars that looked like a midnight sky. “Hi..” he grumbled. Fern saw a black dragon run off “Look after him, Gatekeeper’!” the black dragon that looked male said. the more purple One that he assumed was Gatekeeper smiled at him. It wasn’t a smile he had seen before. It was a nervous, shy smile. he returned her smile, before he knew it. it turned out they were a lot alike. Than he saw Shamebringer come back, with a much bigger dragon by his side, she was wearing a crown and had jewels on her neck, with rings on her talons. Gatekeeper bowed her head along with Shamebringer. ”hmm..” The dragon grumbled. “Oh!” She suddenly said “you don’t know my name yet..” she trailed off, “I’m Queen Violence, we call ourselves NightWings and what do you supposed you call your tribe?” Queen Violence asked. Fern hesitated. ”Fern of the Leafwings.“ he said, his gaze turned back to Gatekeeepr waiting for her to talk.’”Leafwings are cool!” She said, twining her tail with his. Fern felt something he never felt before for Gatekeeper.. He shook it off.. it couldn’t be.. was it... love? Chapter one Black Rose sat in her egg, she was somewhat eager to come out. But she was patient. She awaited for 3 moons, she had overheard she was due to hatch tomorrow, which she knew was the brightest night, ''hah. Sorry older brother, but looks like you won’t get any powers. ''she couldn’t help but rub it in his face. But before she knew it, it was the brightest night. She clawed open the egg, millions of futures started to unfold. She saw the happiness in fathers mind, mothers mind also was Happy. She heard a more didturbing Mindset, it sounded like “''perfect combo, can’t wait to use these Dragonets for war, Black Rose knew that she had become a tool. '' she knew she could probably destroy the queen with her own talons. She wouldn’t hesitate Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)